Everything Takes Time
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Annabel, the new dog trainer is definitely a piece of work. Getting on Ciel's nerves is her life goal. Will Ciel be able to put up with her? CielxOC  T for safety


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but I really wish I did…**

"Pluto! Don't destroy Finny's flowers!" I ordered, running after the demon dog in his human form.

"Not my roses!" A blonde, short boy hollered. He then pouted at the dead plant-life in front of him.

I, in return, frowned as well. It WAS my fault after all. I sighed, and said, "I apologize, Finny. I should've controlled his actions better. If I did, this wouldn't have happened."

"I-It's not your fault, Annabel. You couldn't stop him." He buried his face in his tiny hands. "Oh, who am I kidding? It IS your fault! Pluto is your responsibility after all!"

I cringed at his harsh words. What did he expect from a newly-hired thirteen year old? And besides that, even, Pluto wasn't normal. He was a demon dog that my master had picked up from a town that was cursed by him, apparently. But in my opinion, Pluto could do no harm. He was just too sweet, and adorable.

As I tried to collect myself, I finally muttered, "I said I was sorry, Finny. I'm still trying to get used to my job here."

Between body-racking sobs, he tried to speak, but I couldn't understand him. This incident had him overly upset, so I had to repay him.

I stomped over to Pluto. He was bent over the prematurely dead roses. He sadly stared down at them. He picked them up in his hands, but they just crumbled. That made him look like he was about to cry.

I stared at him sympathetically, and then ran my hands through his shoulder length grey hair comfortingly. "It's going to be fine, boy. You didn't mean to hurt the poor flowers."

He let out a sigh, still upset over his destruction of beauty. He then licked my cheek in affection.

I giggled at the texture of his tongue, as it tickled my cheek. "You're such a good boy, Pluto!"

Finny finally took his tear-streaked face out of his hands, and shouted, "He ruined my flowers! How is he-?" Something stopped the small blonde gardener. He stopped abruptly, not finishing his sentence.

"Pluto IS and always will be a good boy. He made a mistake, and that doesn't make him bad," I explained seriously.

I continued to give Pluto the human contact that a dog needed. He really didn't know any better. He reminded me of an infant. He was so lighthearted, yet that was the cause of the troubles he got into. The cat-loving Phantomhive butler couldn't really put up with him as easily as I could. The only difference was that I've always been a dog-lover.

A black-haired man in a carefully-tailored suit approached the demon dog and I. _Speak of the devil, _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"How can I help you, Sebastian?" I inquired, a bit annoyed at his presence right now.

"You can't help me, Annabel. I'm just keeping an eye on you." The butler bowed politely, having a sweet smile on his lips.

I raised a brow at him. This was utterly ridiculous! It's like I was in a high security prison! I couldn't have one moment to organize any of my thoughts. Every time I turned around, I either saw Sebastian, or someone he sent to watch me. I had no freedom here, but I needed the job.

"If you're not making a mess, or doing anything wrong, then I'll be on my way."

"Please, be," I muttered under my breath.

He walked away very quietly. I barely noticed his departure. And surprisingly, he didn't make any comments. He was usually one to comment on the behavior of anyone so straight-forwardly. I guess today wasn't his day.

As I turned around, I saw Pluto in Finny's arms. The tears still lingered in the corner of his eyes. Pluto was cuddled closely to Finnian's chest, nuzzling it apologetically.

"Oh Plu-Plu. I could never stay mad at you!" Finnian exclaimed, snuggling the grey-haired demon dog contently.

"All is right with the world," I whisper to myself. "At least for now, it is."

"Annabel, I think I'm going to do you a small favor since you tried to save my roses," Finny started. "I'll take Pluto for the rest of the day."

I gawked at him, my eyes wide. Did I really want him to take over my job, one that I was really good at?

"Uh, no that's quite alright, Finny. You can do your job, and I'll do mine." I trotted over to Pluto gracefully, and grabbed his collar. He willingly let me pull him inside the manor. I had another encounter with the wretched butler. How I hated the awkward atmosphere that surrounded us while we discussed things.

"Annabel. I was just going to fetch you," He informed me coolly. He then continued to say, "The young master would like to have a word with you, if that's not much trouble."

"Why, no, it isn't. I'll go to his study right away." I then felt a slight tug as I was walking away. I suddenly remembered that Pluto was in my care. I should've taken Finny up on his offer!

"I'll bring _him _to Finnian." He glared at Pluto condescendingly. He then took his collar out of my hand, and proceeded to go outside.

I bowed slightly in appreciation. I then stumbled over to Lord Phantomhive's study. I had no idea what could be in store for me there!

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is a somewhat short, but it's one of my best pieces of work. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and better! And note, that I left it at a cliffhanger! So, I hope you R&R please!


End file.
